YPC538
Purikyua 5 no Shinterera Monogatari is the thirty-eighth episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis Komachi brought Milk cinderella story, and she sai she will try writing a novel, but practice by rewriting Cinderella story. Karen said it's a good practice. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Bunbee made team for Bloody, but he wasn't here. Then Bunbee tried sitting in one of the VIP places, and he thought it suited him well, but nobody in the crowd answered him as always. Back at Natts House, Milk was writing her story, and decided to edit it a bit. Cinderella (Nozomi) lived with her wicked stepmother (Komachi) and 2 sisters (Rin and Karen). Cinderella was clumsy, and her family members decided to leave her minding the house and not to take her to the ball. At night, CInderella was watching the fireworks, and wished for a beautiful dress to go at the ball, when suddenly the witch (Urara) flied. She said she;ll give her a dress with her magic, and after few unsuccessful tries, she dressed CInderella up. She had beautiful dress and glass slippers with butterflies. Witch warned her to be back at midnight, and Cinderella went off. Meanwhile, at the ball, the stepmother and stepsisters were watching dance and Cinderella slipped. Prince Coco invited her to dance, while Prince Natts invited the stepmother. Then the witch came to the ball all dressed up, and Cinderella slipped, making everyone else to fall too. Suddenly, Nozomi came to Milk's room, offering her snacks. Milk went away to fid a calm place, but Bunbee found her. He decided to use Milk's script. Kouji and Natsu-san felt something, and everyone went outside, only to appear at the castle. They realized they were in Cinderella story, because the Cures were wearing dresses and Coco with Natts were in prince outfits. They realized it's like that time they were in Pirate Hurricane, and turned around only to see Bunbee all dressed up with Milk as hostage. He summoned kowaina from the glass chandelier. The girls tranformed to Pretty Cure. Dream rescued Milk, and everyone were fighting Bunbee. Dream defeated kowaina, and the clock stroke Midnight. Everyone were running, and Cinderella slipped, making everyone fall down. Glass slipper returned them to normal. Later, the girls found glass slipper under the table. Nozomi remembered, that the one glass slipper fits to will be married to Prince. Nozomi and Kouji were looking at each other blushed, when Milk jumped into the shoe, saying it was perfect fit. Nozomi chaced her, while the rest of the girls read Milk's story. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Trivia *This episode mirrors SmPC39, with the pink cure (Nozomi/Miyuki) as Cinderella, the yellow cure (Urara/Yayoi) as the fairy godmother, and another character (Nuts/Candy) as a character not in the original Cinderella. Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes